


【影日】甘い

by soapsoapsoap



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:49:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22912009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soapsoapsoap/pseuds/soapsoapsoap
Summary: ＊天生fork：没有味觉，嗅觉正常。可以闻到cake散发出的费洛蒙，并知道对方可以捕食。＊日向翔阳后天fork：失去味觉，嗅觉如同重度感冒的鼻塞者，对气味不敏感，但是遇到强烈散发费洛蒙的cake会有所感。＊影山飞雄cake：天生的体质，带着一种特殊的费洛蒙。cake整个人的血液，皮肉到身体分泌的液体（汗液，唾液，眼泪，精|液…）都会成为美食。＊fork遇上cake时，大脑就会有“好想吃掉”的想法和欲望。没有辨别cake的方法，直到被fork攻击或者跟随才会发现。＊cake强烈散发费洛蒙的情况：身体发热发烫，流汗。
Kudos: 29





	【影日】甘い

**Author's Note:**

> ＊天生fork：没有味觉，嗅觉正常。可以闻到cake散发出的费洛蒙，并知道对方可以捕食。
> 
> ＊日向翔阳后天fork：失去味觉，嗅觉如同重度感冒的鼻塞者，对气味不敏感，但是遇到强烈散发费洛蒙的cake会有所感。
> 
> ＊影山飞雄cake：天生的体质，带着一种特殊的费洛蒙。cake整个人的血液，皮肉到身体分泌的液体（汗液，唾液，眼泪，精|液…）都会成为美食。
> 
> ＊fork遇上cake时，大脑就会有“好想吃掉”的想法和欲望。没有辨别cake的方法，直到被fork攻击或者跟随才会发现。
> 
> ＊cake强烈散发费洛蒙的情况：身体发热发烫，流汗。

“唇齿是连接个体和世界的大门。味觉既钥匙。”

‘他闻上去，真的很好吃。’

日向翔阳觉得自己生病了，而且病得很严重。但正常的身体生理指标却又在告诉他，‘你没有生病’。没有感冒，没有发烧，都可检测出来的数据全是清一色的健康。

可是，他现在尝不出任何食物的味道了，鼻子没有被任何东西堵塞住，但仍也闻不到气味。

“影山，你不觉得最近日向怪怪的吗？”菅原孝支拍了拍影山的肩，示意他往日向那个方向看。

“可能因为前几天没能参加社团活动吧？不碰排球的失落感？”田中龙之介插话进来，随后将菅原带入了另一个话题。

‘不，日向这几天确实很奇怪。’影山飞雄拿着排球盯着心不在焉的日向，话飘到嘴边也没说出口。

“托球给我！”

“日向Nice！”

3v3的训练在完美配合无数次的快攻下结束。

大脑在比赛中场就开始因那股若有若无的香甜味，而变得有些昏沉的日向翔阳撇着毫无自觉挨他很近的影山飞雄。

对方仰头喝水时过分明显滚动的喉结上沾上了汗水，汗珠打湿了他鬓角的黑发，多余的便顺着那姣好的脸部线条滑下。

‘想舔掉…’

猛地意识到自己有了什么荒谬的想法后，日向更自闭式将自己缩成一团，他感觉到了自己身体不对劲的地方，胃部的饥饿感，口腔的干涩感以及渐渐升高的体温，都在拼命刺激着日向的心智。

“你，真的没事吗？”影山皱着眉整个人贴了过去，从他视角看去，日向露出来的耳朵连下来的脸颊都有了不正常的红。

那股诱人的味道更近更浓烈了，日向用力推开了越靠越近的影山，然后脚步虚飘地往体育馆门外跑，在门边回头鞠了一躬说：“我…今天有点不舒服，我先去保健室！”

深色的余晖宽度不一地映在走廊的墙壁上，日向翔阳捂着嘴，舌根顶上那几颗并不怎么明显的尖牙，鼻尖似乎还萦绕着那股凉凉的甜味。

‘我…想吃掉影山……’

回忆着对方在换衣时的肉身，日向口腔里不自觉地分泌了唾液，带着这一想法，他拉开了保健室的门。

“打扰了！”

“我还是先去看看日向。”影山飞雄拿起俩人的外套，得到允许后便离开了体育馆向保健室跑去。

汗水让运动衫微微紧贴地粘在身上，影山没太在意就进了那个室内。

“日向？”没有老师在这里，是先离校了吗？还没开始多想，影山就在拉起来的白布帘后看见了趴瘫在床上的日向，整张脸都死死地埋在枕头里。

“日向！你，到底怎么了？”影山咬牙切齿地将手揉上那团柔软的橙发，将对方的脸翻了过来对着他。

“…啊？呼……”

掌心触碰上的温度很高，影山难得放掉脾气轻声道：“你这是发烧了？”

日向不断地咽下口腔里分泌的液体，他伸手握上影山相对他更冰凉的手，像一只缠人的犬类蹭着，鼻尖里哼出的都是气音。

“日向…先放开，我拿了药你再握……”

“喂，日向…！”一瞬间被日向用力拉倒摔在床上，影山稍有怒意地对上那双上下睫毛都被润湿的栗眼，日向的那个眼神就像在看待他最想吃的食物一样。

“对不起，影山…”最原始的食欲代替了理智的压抑，日向不等影山反应直接咬上了他从一开始都被盯上的喉结。

原本咸涩的汗液入了口就变了另一个味道，日向右手埋进了影山的黑发，左手撩起了运动衫的一边，想要潜进去。

影山用力掐住日向的下巴，阻止了对方将咬破他皮肤的动作，呵斥道：“你疯了？！”，完全无法了解到此刻日向想法的影山只觉得这件事很荒谬。

“求你了，影山，帮我…”日向伸出舌尖舔上影山的手腕，再急不可待地将牙齿挤上那些肤肉，一直都不可能出现的软弱语句此刻因那饱腹欲而涌了出来。

“我觉得你是烧糊涂了…”

“没有！我没生病！”日向抬腿蛮横地坐在影山的腰上，声音是前所未有地低哑：“我这次会咬得很轻，不会用力的…”

说完低头舔咬上影山的胸膛，布料被打湿成深色，平静的乳尖被湿漉的布料摩擦，突起后，日向便掀开了影山的上衣，视线扫在了那漂亮健硕的腹肌，日向先再咽了咽喉，朝影山吐舌摆了个笑颜。

顶着最烂漫纯气的笑容做着最淫色的事情，影山咂舌地盯着日向，情不自禁蜷起手指，用骨节刮过日向下巴上摇摇欲坠的汗珠，再有意无意地擦过日向的喉头。

他想吻上去。

对方强烈的目光让日向埋藏在心底深处的兽欲又暴躁起来，日向的呼吸难以自抑地变得粗重起来，那种隐秘的要将对方裹进胃腹的渴望开始啃噬他，撕咬他，想要把他拖进深渊。

“呆子，你现在不清醒吧，是我来帮你。”影山沉声道。不容对方回应，像以前几次偷偷做的那样，他一只手探向日向夸大的运动衫里，指尖滑过日向的皮肤，所过之处都给日向的身体带来灾难似的战栗。

日向挣扎着扭了扭腰，这一次是真恶狠狠地咬上了影山的颈侧，微尖的牙齿毫不留情地嵌入他的肌腱里，带来一阵尖锐的刺痛。

“我很清醒！”仿佛回到了和平常一样的较劲，日向还想说话，下一秒一片阴影当头压下，日向的眼前一晃，声音就被堵上来的唇舌封住了喉头。

影山单用两只手指掐住他的下巴，迫使日向打开了紧咬的牙齿，炽热的舌头对日向来说就是似淬蜜的软刃长驱直入，不留余地地扫荡过日向湿润的口腔黏膜，吞吮着他的津液。

影山的舌尖再适当的时间浅尝辄止地退了出来，而日向只觉得现在全身的血液好像都凝聚在了舌尖，纤细的颈项泛了一层薄汗，他半翕着嘴唇，低喘道：“好热……”

影山只觉得额角的青筋在突突狂跳，眼底那抹墨色更暗沉了不少。日向没有在意，喘呼着气俯身而下，一手轻轻放在影山的细韧的腰臀上，一手包裹住了那高昂起来的器物。

温热的手心时重时轻地揉捏起来，影山又一次忍不住抚上日向微湿的鬓角，日向抬眼看着影山此刻的模样，嗜血般凶猛的渴念又一次涌了上来。

汗液沿着雪白的手背流了下来，日向尽力克制着自己不被影山散发出的温甜昏了大脑，再次舔湿了红润的嘴唇，张嘴含住了对方滚烫的阴茎。

影山紧皱着眉间，脸颊也被汗液打湿，呼吸紊乱而又黏稠，进了日向的耳蜗更像是在催情，腹部的肌肉线条也紧绷起来，薄汗也盖在上面。日向顶着泛了红潮的脸看着影山，薄唇情色地也染上了艳色，全都是因为自己，影山才会展露出这个样子。

日向让张开的嘴角流下了无法咽下的唾液，柔软的面部肌肉跟着前后一晃一晃的头不停凹陷又鼓起，鼻腔里和嘴里都是麝香味与腥甜味。日向舌头麻酥酥地舔弄着影山性器的前端，明明就没有将它吞含完，但戳进喉道深处时，都让日向有了喘不过气的窒息感。

“嗯…日，日向，你放松…唔！”影山强忍着没在日向的嘴里肆意冲撞，但对方偏偏想和他对着干。他看着日向的眼角及鼻头都像是哭过一般染着一层赤色，明显到了极限的头。

日向完全和影山的想法背道而行，他感受着影山精口的张合，在影山的后腰及脊髓周围的肌肉开始收紧时，他每一次吞含都强行吞到了底，微妙的反胃感让温热的喉道紧缩，影山终是抬手扣住了日向毛绒的脑袋，挺着腰开始抽送起来。

存积起来的灼热的爱液一股脑激射在了日向的口腔里，日向被白浊呛住，捂上了嘴咳嗽着将其吞咽进了喉管，再是不断冒着渴求意味的胃。

日向的嘴角两边都有着反着光的精液，影山刚想抬手替他擦掉，日向自己伸舌舔掉后，然后咬上空出的左手的手指，支支吾吾开口。

“啊…影山，怎么办…？我，也硬了……”日向还沾着精液的手指指向了自己下身运动短裤过分明显的凸起，精液顺着滴在了裤子上，白与黑的强差对比情色到了不行。

下一时刻，情欲代替了食欲。

fin


End file.
